The present invention relates to a drive for a movable furniture part, comprising a motor to drive the movable furniture part and a control or regulation unit to control or regulate the motor. The control or regulation unit is designed in such a way that it has a threshold value of a measured unit and if this value is exceeded, this actuates the driving of the movable furniture part by the motor.
A drive of this type is disclosed, for example, in EP 1 374 732 A1. Obviously, every control or regulation unit has a certain threshold value which must be exceeded so that the control or regulation unit becomes active. This threshold value, however, is completely independent of external values. Contrary to this, the aforementioned patent document describes, in paragraph 35, a control device which has different threshold values for the triggering of the motor as a function of the direction of movement of the movable furniture part. In this case, the threshold value is for a measured unit representing a distance to be covered by the movable furniture part.
In the drive described in EP 1 374 732, shaking movements of the furniture (during when the movable furniture part moves a certain distance) can lead to incorrect meeting of the threshold value and resulting triggering of the motor. For example, especially when the movable furniture part is in a half-open position, it can happen that the shaking movements which arise when items are being placed in the movable furniture part are so great that the movable furniture part is moved by more than 1 mm away from the furniture body. When this meets the threshold value, it will lead to a per se unintentional triggering of the motor, as a result of which the movable furniture part is accelerated in the direction of the fully-open end position. Behavior of this type is regarded by most users as undesirable.
The problem of the invention is therefore to refine a generic drive in such a way that the risk of unintentional triggering is reduced.